To Binge (Hobo Phoenix x Reader)
by ReaderInsertRequestKing
Summary: Inspired by To Binge by The Gorillaz Since losing his job as a lawyer, Phoenix Wright has developed a bit of an addiction, that only his daughter will help him out of.
1. Kicking the Habit

"Nick!" You shook him, hard, hissing in his motionless face. "Phoenix! Phoenix wake up, for fuck sake!" Your tears weren't going to do anything. They weren't going to make him stop or bring him back to reality. Your breath shook in your throat, as the former defense attorney stayed completely still, slumped on your kitchen table. He was too heavy for you to move. The man had taken a cocktail of prescription drugs, most likely Paracetamols, Valium and Deep Sleep along with all the cheap, shitty wine he had drank. He wasn't breathing, he was pale and had been complaining of a stomach ache to you over the phone all day. Now you get in from work to this display. You prayed Trucy was in bed so she didn't have to see her father like this. Shakily dialling 911 into your mobile phone, your hand pressed firmly on his, scratching at his knuckles. As the line rang through, all you could do was mumble "WrightWrightWrightWright" under your breath. It was hard to stay composed through this. You knew he had been having a hard time with alcohol and such, but now drugs? You weren't even sure how you were going to deal with him.

That had been 3 months ago, he had been clean from both all that time.

"I'm so proud of you, you know, Nick" You chirped. He was lay on the couch, lazily watching the telly, as you draped yourself over the back of it, eyeing him up.

"So you keep saying"

"No, but I really am" Your hands found their way onto his chest, beneath his hands. He loosened his grip so your arms could smoothly drag down his torso as you bent to get closer.

"F/N, you're becoming very touchy-feely of late" Sighing contently, a smirk appeared on your face.

"I just _love_ you. So much" He turned his head to be face to face with you. A hot flush caught you off guard, you hadn't seen eye to eye in such a long time you had actually _forgotten_ just how beautiful the man was. Beneath the scruffy stubble and tired eyes was the man you loved more than anybody else in the world. Squeezing him so tight he fell into a fit of gasps and giggles, you pressed a kiss on his soft jet black spikes.

"I should probably get ready for work... Oh that reminds me"

Staring up at him in concern, you waited, anticipating what he was going to say. Cocking your head after a second or two of him staying silent, you were just about to open your mouth when he cut you off with a searing kiss. Tensing up, it was so unexpected you weren't even sure what to think or do. It only lasted a few seconds, but he chuckled at your surprise. Tapping the tip of your nose with his thumb, he announced he was off to get dressed for work. "I love you too"

"You won't forget the Principal is over tonight to get Trucy into school, will you?"

"I promise"


	2. Preparation : Principal

Later that day, it went as usual. Trucy came home, told you all about her time in the garden, much to your amusement. Sitting up at the table whilst you tried to cook something edible, she rested her chin on her palms, smiling bright and gazing into the distance.

"(F/N), do you think I will really get into school?!"

"Of course I do, but I've told you already we have to entertain the Principal first"

"...Do you really think he will like me?" Halting in your tracks, whipping around the table, her head was being cradled in your arms. Pressing a small kiss atop her skull, she giggled under your warmth.

"Of course he will, Love... You're smart, and funny..." Tapping your nose and winking, she grinned in anticipation. "...and you keep your Dad in line!" Sharing a chuckle, she returned the cuddle before getting down from the table.

"On the subject of Daddy, when is he coming home?"

Looking at your watch, you thought for a second.

"He told me he would be leaving the Club at about 6pm, the Principal is due at around half past 6, so he will be here in time!"

However, little did you know Phoenix had broken a very important promise, not only to you and Trucy, but to himself.


	3. The Principal Arrives

Stumbling right into a crooked table in the Borscht Bowl Club, he had finished work hours ago, before 'treating' himself to a bit too much red wine.

What a fucking stupid decision. He knew he shouldn't have touched it. After 3 months of being clean. He knew. What were you going to say? That he only had an inkling, but he didn't _know_.

In fact, he had felt so guilty after having one bottle, knowing you would smell it on his breath, and chewing gum wouldn't disguise it, he just gave up and downed another 2 bottles to drown out the guilt. Resulting in more guilt.

Depression. He was his own court, and it was a wonder he was still awake at all. The room was spinning, and he knew he had to get home.

Why did he do this to himself? He hadn't exactly missed this feeling.

Mr Borscht, owner of the dingy dive, offered to call your boyfriend a taxi, but the shame-ridden man declined. He was almost 30. He could deal with himself. _Couldn't he?_

Dragging his flipflopped feet through grimey puddles, splashing god knows what up his pants, he eventually clambered his way along the street on the sodden streets.

Back at home, it was nearing 6:15pm. Checking your watch, you began to get irate. Spitting curses under your breath, a last minute dusting didn't help your mood, or Trucy's.

" _Wright_... That man... When I get ahold of him I'll-"

The girls huge eyes staring up at you caught your attention all too quickly. "Do something" You ended your sentence, tempestuously. She looked on the brink of tears. Trucy didn't even have to say anything. He was letting her down on possibly the biggest event of the week. Pacing around, your footsteps were giving the wooden floor quite a battering. Swiftly going into your breast pocket and pulling out a mobile phone, each digit pressed was more aggressive than the last. The suspension was killing your little girl as it rang through. Suddenly, there was an ounce of hope when you began yelling down the phone.

Nobody was on the receiving end though.

A bang on the door knocked the pair of you off your feet.

The Principal had arrived, and Phoenix was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Anticipation, Pal!

"Oh no..." Trucy wailed. Thinking quickly, you scrambled up off the ground, brushing your best clothes down.

"Okay, Truce! I don't know what your Father's doing, but we need to make a good impression! Now, have you still got that jewellery box your Mother gave you?"

"Yes, it's on the mantlepiece where Daddy told me to keep it so it doesn't break!"

"Please may I borrow something very special from it?"

"My Mommy's... Ring?"  
"Yes, we need to convince the Principal that your Daddy's at work. Now, general families tend to have a Mommy and a Daddy who are married, right?"

"Yes...?"

Sliding the ring on your finger, it fit perfectly, sparkling under the IKEA lamp hanging from the ceiling. Sighing, you glanced over at the 9 year old girl.

"Well... Tonight I am your Mommy. Now, go and let him in, I'll be in the kitchen Truce!"

Bounding to your front door, Trucy flashed her biggest smile at the man at her door.

He was an older man, but had an air of grumpiness about him that frightened her. Swallowing, she invited him into your house. Overhearing footsteps coming through the hall, it warmed your heart when the Principal complimented Trucy's choice of outfit. Clinking bottles and bowls around, you attempted to set the table as beautifully as you possibly could. The Principal was looking for gorgeous aesthetics, so the table seemed to be the first place to start.

"Would you like a drink, Mr Principal?" Trucy asked ever so sweetly.

"That is very kind of you, yes please, I would love one, Miss Trucy"

As she entered the kitchen to make the Principal a drink, you caught his eye. "You must be-"  
"Mrs Wright" Cutting him off before he could begin to question you seemed the best option. "My husband isn't here just yet, you've arrived slightly early! He is on his way home from work I hear"

"No bother, we can wait by all means. I am Mr Schultz, Principal of Los Angeles Academy"

He seemed rather friendly, which was very deceiving judging by his long, bland face and razor sharp features. Biting your lip, you could only pray that Wright would make it home on time. It wasn't long before Trucy came through with a tray of drinks, passing the Principal his china mug first. Placing herself next to you, her feelings could be sensed quite well. She felt uneasy. The urge to start conversation was pressing, and the need was pressing moreso on you than anybody else. Just as you opened your mouth, a jingle sound came out.

It was the door bell. Excusing yourself, you walked over to the door, but halted, much to Trucy's surprise.

"Oh, why don't you show Mr Schultz the Amazing Mr Hat, Sugar?" Complying, it gave you time to answer the door in peace. Clenching your fists, the sight through the looking glass was not what you were expecting. Sighing, you opened the door in order to quietly moan at the guilty looking individual.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Pal! I had to get here as quick as I could"

"I'm just glad it's you and not that bastard Wright!" The hiss from your mouth forced the mans face to screw up inquisitively.

Trailing through to the kitchen, you offered him a seat. Poking your head through the heavy door that separated the kitchen from the living room, the Principal began to look rather bored. Upon noticing you, he ushered for your attention.

"Ah, Mrs Wright! Would it be convenient for me to take a tour of your household before we sit for dinner? I believe that it is a necessary process, that each living environment of our students is thoroughly inspected before coming to a decision"

Taken aback slightly, you shot your eyes at Trucy briefly.

"O-Of course. Dinner will be at the table upon your return..."

"Thank you, Mrs Wright. Now, Miss Wright, if you could tell me about..."

You were sure he was going into questions about her Father. Meanwhile, your former detective partner, Detective Gumshoe, was sat at your table with something to say.

" _Mrs Wright?_ I didn't know you had gotten hitched, Pal! _"_

"We aren't, Detective... I'm just trying my best to keep this family glued together"

"I had forgotten that Trucy was having her inspection today..."  
"You're still invited for dinner, don't worry"

Tapping your foot, on the kitchen tiles, you allowed your thoughts to run wild for a second. Though, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs indicated it was time to serve the food.

A glorious feast of roast pork with sage and onion stuffing had been served by yours truly. Slow cooked with all the trimmings. As you sat down to eat, you observed the Principal's first bite.

"This food is delicious, Mrs Wright"

"Thank you..." You choked slightly. "Oh, I don't think you have met my former investigative partner, Detective Gumshoe. He is joining us for dinner tonight"

"Is your husband not joining us?" His tone became stern and his expression disappointed. Digging your fingers into the table, you searched your mind for a believable excuse.

"Mr Wright is a Lawyer in the next town over... He is on his way home"

"I thought he'd lost his badge, Pal- Ughn!"

A swift pinch to the knee cap shut Gumshoe right up. "He had to switch firms, Mr Schultz"

"I see. I do hope I will have the pleasure of meeting Mr Wright on this very evening"

Mumbling a subtle "Me too" under your breath, you had just started to eat when the keys in the door had broken the silence. Beside yourself with both anger and anxiety, excusing yourself once did not seem good enough for the Principal.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr Schultz. I really need to excuse myself"

Several apologies later, you had finally left the awkwardness of the kitchen and stepped into the fire that was going to be your rage.


End file.
